


Seven Minutes of Heaven

by iTenKo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTenKo/pseuds/iTenKo
Summary: Uh just a little one shot it's my first ever one shot don't expect a lot.-Ko





	Seven Minutes of Heaven

Nagito looked around with a confused look on his face. Where was everyone? They probably didn't come to my sleepover because no one would ever come to a birthday sleepover from a trash like him. Suddenly, Nagito heard the doorbell ring a few time and stop. He looked back with a confused look and decided to open the door. He saw nobody out there and smiled at the little pranks the middle schoolers did before 15 people jumped out with confettis all over the place and with grins plastered on their faces. 

"Happy birthday, Komaeda Nagito!" The people shouted as they went inside and started roaming around Nagito's house. The albino saw Hajime smiling, still standing in front of Nagito before giving him a warm hug. Nagito blushed and Hajime smiled before letting go. 

"Happy birthday, Komaeda." Hajime said before walking inside Nagito's house. Nagito closed the door, almost in tears as he walked up to them and smiled.

"Thank you everyone for coming to a sleepover from a trash like m-"

"Ugh, why won't you shut up with your 'trash like me' stuff? Dumb pig" Hiyoko said as she pinched her nose and made a disgusted face as she waved her hand in front of her face pretending like something funky smelled. 

"Ibuki wants to play truth or dare! The game that always spices up sleepovers!" Ibuki said as she threw her hands up onto the air and jumped around like a mad man. Everyone agreed saying "Yeah" or just nodding their heads. Everyone sat in a circle and since it was Nagito's birthday, he was the first up. 

"Alright, Nanami-San, truth or dare?" The albino said, looking at Chiaki with a warm smile. Chiaki smiled back before looking all determined.

"Dare." Chiaki replied with a voice of calmness and a little bit of aggressiveness at the same time. Nagito cupped his hand together in relief. 

"I dare you to sit on Mikan's lap through the whole game." Nagito smiled as he looked over at Mikan's petrified face as she almost looked like she was going to cry. Chiaki gladly sat on Mikan's lap and the nurse started blushing like crazy. 

"My turn now, Nevermind-San, truth or dare?" Chiaki said with an excited tone. Sonia looked at Chiaki with a surprised face but quickly turned back into a smile.

"Why, it will be truth." Sonia said with a calm tone. Chiaki drank a little bit of Mikan's water. Mikan started panicking before almost passing out of embarrassment.

"Okay, Nevermind-San, if being honest, who would you possibly kick out from this sleepover?" Chiaki said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh then, take no offense here, but I may say that it would be Kazuichi-San. I love him dearly but he also may be quite annoying sometimes I should say." Sonia said, smiling at Chiaki while Souda looked at Sonia with a surprised face and sadness.

"Komaeda-San, would you pick truth or dare?" Sonia questioned, looking at Nagito who was shocked to hear that he actually got a turn.

"Well urm, dare?" Nagito hesitated on his action before quickly regretting his decision. But she's a princess. Nothing could go wrong, right?

"Well then, I would dare you to do the seven minutes of heaven with Hinata-San." 

What.

Wait what.

Nagito looked over at Hajime which the brunette was looking at him too with a surprised face while blushing deep red. Nagito gulped as he stood up and walked over to Hajime which he got redder every step he took. 

"W-well then, Hinata-Kun. S-shall we g-g-go?" Nagito stuttered as he mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Hajime stood up and started walking to the closet without saying a word. Nagito sighed as he followed the brunette to the closet. Surely Hajime didn't wanted to be next to a merely worthless piece of trash like Nagito. 

When they went inside the closet, they just stood in opposite direction with an awkward silence that could've killed them if it could. 

"S-so, what do you want to do, Komaeda?" Hajime asked as he looked over at Nagito who was staring at him intensively. Nagito quickly stopped and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-well I don't know actuall- wha?!" Nagito was interrupted by Hajime pinning him to the right wall as Nagito blushed. They weren't going to do what he was thinking about. Right? 

"You know, Komaeda, did I ever tell you that you're so pretty and beautiful?" Hajime said as his body and his head went towards Nagito every second and stopped when their nose were practically touching.

"W-w-w-what? P-please stop th-this. I d-don't deserve t-this. I-I'm just a w-worthless p-piece of trash!" Nagito quickly sputtered out the words before Hajime gently kissed Nagito on the lips. Nagito's eyes widened but quickly closed and put his arms around the brunette's neck. 

Hajime quickly went to Nagito's neck and slightly nibbled on it. Nagito gasped and quickly covered his mouth but quiet moans spilled out no matter how hard he tried covering it up.

'F-fuck he found my weakness-' "A-Ah!~" Nagito moaned as Hajime bit the albino's neck. Hajime's hand went to Nagito's nipples as he started pinching it not too light but not too hard. Nagito blushed and closed his eyes while whimpers and moans filled the closet. 

-  
"What are they doing in there? It's been 10 minutes already.." Mahiru whispered to Hiyoko

"Well maybe some dumb shit, they probably can't keep track of the time because neither of them have a watch! Stupid idiots." Hiyoko giggled as she responded to Mahiru. Mahiru sighed as she basically saw the response coming towards her. 

"Ooh, maybe their having se-"

"Shut up, Teruteru, I guarantee you their not having-"

"A-ah!~"

Everybody stopped breathing. They started darting around to see if they heard what they have just heard. Did they hear,, moaning..? They looked at the closet and back at each other. Silence. 

"Holy fuck I think they're actually having sex." Fuyuhiko said, interrupting the silence. Everyone agreed before growing quiet and listening what'll happen next.

-  
Hajime smirked as he looked over at the what now lustful Nagito. Hajime gripped Nagito's white hair and forcefully pulled the albino closer and smiled a sadistic grin.  
-

"You've been a bad boy.~"

Everyone started mentally screeching and going insane as some people started screaming into couches and some people running up and down the stairs. They quickly returned to the so called show that they were listening to.

"This was my wish and it came true. I can finally die in peace now in Minecraft." Chiaki grinned ear-to-ear. 

-  
"Y-yes I've been a bad boy p-please, punish me!~" Nagito begged for Hajime to punish him. Hajime had the same sadistic smirk he had on and quickly followed his hand to Nagito's pants. 

"What a cute masochist I have here.~" Hajime said as he unzipped the albino's pants and take off his boxers to show his cock. Nagito flushed at the sight of his pants and his boxers off of his body in front of a person and most importantly, his crUsH. 

Hajime started rubbing Nagito's cock which made Nagito's eyes widen but quickly close for trying to cover up his moans spilling out from his mouth

"N-ngh, H-Hinata-Kun.~ A-Aren't you d-disgusted t-that you're d-doing this t-to a t-trash l-like m- a-ah!~" Nagito was interrupted by a slap on his face by Hajime. It wasn't hard but it was enough for Nagito to shut the fuck up. But surprisingly, Nagito moaned but quickly covered his mouth to hide how much of a masochist he was. Hajime laughed a bit before putting his left hand into Nagito. 

"Of course not, my dear.~ Why would I be disgusted by a cute darling like you?~" Nagito blushed as the words "my dear" and the word "darling" came out of Hajime's mouth. He looked away embarrassed but inside he was actually bursting in happiness.

-  
Chiaki and the other listened closely as they heard muffled moans and whimpers coming from Nagito. They stood with a casual and normal face. It must've been over 20 minutes by now. So they decided to knock on the closet door.

"Nuh-uh! Like I am going to knock on a stupid door to inform them that they have been in there for over 15 minutes!" Hiyoko whisper yelled at the classmates.

"I wouldn't be the one to disturb them with a knock on the closet door while their doing some business..!" Sonia looked away ashamed that she couldn't do it neither. Everyone disagreed but Chiaki went to the door but before she could knock, a loud bang came from the closet.

"N-ngh!~ H-Hinata-Kun A-ah!~ I-It hurts so much! I'm gonna d-die!~" Nagito yelled from the closet and Chiaki went running back to Mikan and hid behind her while Mikan looked in horror. 

Everybody knew now that Nagito was bottom and Hajime was the top. They didn't say anything but they were now completely interested and had their ears focused on whatever comes out of the closet.

-  
Hajime took off his pants and his boxers and gently took out his finger from Nagito. The albino looked back at Hajime in the verge of tears. Hajime smiled as he stuck his cock into Nagito and Nagito moaned with pain and pleasure.

"D-don't stop! Faster, m-master!~" Nagito moaned. Hajime's eyes widened from the name and started thrusting faster. 

"H-hinata-Kun! I-I'm going to..!" Nagito yelled at Hinata to warn the brunette.

"M-me too! N-ngh!~" Hajime warned back with one last thrust, they both yelled the other's name before coming and Nagito falling down. 

-  
The classmates heard the warning and quickly started panicking and started running around. They didn't wanted to get caught for spying on them both.

"Everyone, shut the fuck up! Go upstairs and act normal and pretend we didn't hear anything! Get up now!" Fuyuhiko whisper yelled and everyone staggered upstairs in a cluster. They went into a room which looked like a guest room and had a bookshelf that was filled with lots of ancient books and modern book. Everybody took one and pretended that they were reading.

-  
Hajime finally realized that they were in a closet doing a dare, and it was supposed to be only 7 minutes long but yere they are, not even knowing the time anymore, definitely more than 7 minutes, and they just had sex in front of 14 other people that they saw almost everyday. 

"N-Nagito! W-wake up! We need to get dressed! They'll catch us if you don't!" Hajime shook Nagito which Nagito stood up quickly and got dressed. Hajime dressed up too and quickly headed out of the closet but no one was in the living room. They heard laughing upstairs so they decided to go upstairs and check the guest room where they saw their classmates reading and laughing. They turned to both of them and waved. They both awkwardly waved back without saying anything. 

"Well uh, Nagito's a bit sleepy so he'll be sleeping with me. Don't worry, we're not going to sleep at the same bed." Hajime laughed nervously as his friends agreed rather quickly without saying another word. Hajime sighed in relief as he escorted Nagito to his own bedroom, and laying Nagito on his bed and then Hajime climbed onto the bed before falling asleep, both hugging each other.

THE END.


End file.
